una mirada cambioa todo
by Maria de Monserat romero rodri
Summary: despues de 5 años de que Sakura y Shaoran capturaron la ultima carta su amor fue interrumpido por una famila
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos es la primera vez que escribo una historia espero y les gusten esa historia habla de cómo una mirada cambia el destino de cuatro personas y bueno pues empezamos y quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga yadi que ella me puso en esta pagina y que ya soy una fans de corazón

ENCUENTROS DEL PASADO

INICIO

_Ya han pasado casi 5 años que no se de Tomoyo ni de __Shaoran serán felices de verdad valió la pena dejar todo esto por lo que tengo aquí no es que no sea feliz con Eriol pero mi corazón siempre será de él, dios dime que hago después de 5 años nos vamos a ver los 4, ¿que pasara yo ahora soy la esposa de la reencarnación de clow? bueno que pase lo que tenga que pasar_

Sakura: ¿Eriol estás listo? ya tenemos que irnos apúrate

Eriol: ¡Voy! que impaciente estas el día de hoy, si no va a dar tiempo llegar al aeropuerto

A hora y media llegan al aeropuerto Sakura nerviosa al no saber como comportarse con ellos ya que no sabia lo que sentía si era coraje o felicidad de verlos ya que hace 5 años Sakura tenía 16 años se entero que Tomoyo y Shaoran quedaban comprometidos para unir sus familias, ya que eran una de las familias más importantes de Tomoeda, ella sabiendo que su mejor amiga sabia lo sentía por Shaoran, ella se compromete con el , despierta de sus pensamientos cuando Eriol la toma de la mano y saluda y ella levanta la mirada

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sakura: Si pues han pasado ya 5 años, ¿cómo están?

Shaoran: Veo Eriol que tu estas muy feliz

Eriol: No me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo pero me da gusto de que ya estén aquí, ¿nos vamos?

_Llegan a la casa del matrimonio y quien los recibe Nakuru y les da la bienvenida y los conduce a sus evitaciones lo cual dice Nakuru esta habitación es para el matrimonio Li y Tomoyo dice no por favor en habitaciones separadas a lo cual a todos sorprende _

Sakura: ¿Por qué pasa algo?

Tomoyo: Me gustaría platicar contigo

Sakura: Claro vamos al despacho te escucho

Tomoyo: ¿Crees que te traicione y que destruí nuestra amistad? pues estas equivocada

Sakura: Comprendí que no podía luchar por alguien a quien no me ama, pero ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que amabas a Shaoran por qué?

Tomoyo: En este momento lo vas a saber, hace 5 años mis padres quedaron en la ruina nos quedamos sin un peso, por mala administración mis padres tenían un asociado con la familia Li de uno de los negocios que ellos tienen la mamá de Shaoran me dijo que la única manera de ayudar a mi familia era aceptar casarme con Shaoran, ya que tu no eras digna de su familia, por las cartas clow que no eras digna de ese poder, me negué profundamente pero al ver a mi familia destruir ellos tenias las herramientas que podían ayudarles

Sakura: ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste? no es justo que solo tú pasaras por eso, ¿por qué callaste de algo tan delicado?

Tomoyo: Intente decírtelo, pero en ese momento saliste y tomaste el primer avión a Inglaterra y no dejaste que te explicara

_En eso tocan la puerta y era Nakuru, ya está la cena pasasen al comedor, pero que caras mujeres deberían estar contentas ambas casadas con los mejores bombones que tienen, Tomoyo y Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol, en ese momento Tomoyo se queda paralizada_

Tomoyo: ¿Te has casado con Eriol? ¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo has hecho si no lo amas!

_En eso sale una lagrima de Tomoyo y ambas chicas se quedaron mudas al ver la reacción de Tomoyo en eso cambia de resplandor y salen al comedor ya en la sala estaban los 2 caballeros esperándolas_

Eriol: Vaya ¿cuánto tiempo se han tardado si tiene una semana para comadrear? nada mas se ven y no hay quien las pare jajaja

Shaoran: Ya me conto Eriol que se han casado y que hoy justamente han cumplido un año de casados, que bien por ustedes solo por eso hay que brindar (levanta su copa de vino)

**Antes de ir al comedor……………..**

Después de que las chicas se fueron al despacho Eriol y Shaoran salieron al jardín…

Shaoran: Que bonita casa tienes

Eriol: La casa la ha decorado mi esposa (Shaoran se sorprende)

Shaoran: ¿Como que tu esposa?

Eriol: Me case con Sakura hace un año y justo hoy, hacemos un año, pero creo que ella no es feliz, dormimos en habitaciones separadas, creo que es mejor pedirle el divorcio ¿y tu Shaoran?

Shaoran: No me case pasaron muchas cosas, las cuales Tomoyo y yo en parte venimos a reparar, pero creo que han cambiado las cosas…

**Después en el comedor…………………**

Sakura: Gracias por desearme dicha y felicidad te lo agradezco mucho eso me sienta feliz

Tomoyo: Creo que mejor será ir a descansar, ya que mañana será otro día


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 el amor vive aun entre ellos

El capitulo anterior fue el encuentro esperado de 4 personas que no se esperan que de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y suena una voz muy graciosa se encontraba kero al saber que su amiga tomoyo estaba en Inglaterra y quería saber si le avía traído una carta de su amigo yue ya que el se quedo con toya ellos pusieron un puesto de comida me pregunto por que será jajaja

Sakura: ¡kero que haces tan temprano por aquí! no vez que aun están en sus alcobas metiche

Kero: Pues no todos, acabo de encontrar al mocos en el jardín así que pensé que ya estaban levantados

Sakura se quedo pensativa y en eso sigue caminando al jardín mientras deja a kero ella un poco nerviosa ya que no sabia se le gustaba como se vería vestida llevaba una minifalda con zapatillas caladas y una blusa un poco escotada, ya que sakura se desarrollo muy bien tenia un excelente cuerpo en eso se encuentra con el amor de su vida...

Shaoran: buenos días tienes una hermosa casa, se ve que has construido una familia estable ¿me pregunto si tu y yo tendríamos una casa como esta? si el destino fuera otro claro jajaja que tonterías discúlpame

Sakura: ¿por que no te casaste con tomoyo? Ella es una gran persona y además

Shaoran: Ella y yo nunca nos casamos por que amo a otra persona tuvimos que defender nuestro amor a un precio muy caro pero creo que eso ya no importa por que

Tomoyo: Buenos días a los dos que hermoso jardín tienes sakura se siente tanta tranquilidad pero que les pasa por que esa cara e interrumpido algo

Sakura: no la verdad no solo shaoran me estaba comentando lo bonito que es la casa ya que esta casa es en la que comparto al lado de mi esposo la dicha y la felicidad

_En ese momento sale nakuru y kero para decirle a Shaoran que Eriol lo esta esperando en el despacho para empezar lo planeado ya que ni Sakura, Tomoyo no sabían el motivo de esta entrevista en ese momento sale Shaoran se disculpa y se retira dejando a las damas en el jardín_

Sakura: me gustaría saber que traen en manos pero Eriol no me a platicado nada que será

Tomoyo: la misma pregunta me hago yo pero dime hay algo que quieras saber de tomoeda ya que tiene 5 años que no vas allá ¿o quieres hacer algo?

Sakura: si me gustaría ir a comprar hoy la comida le diré a nakuru que no mande a la sirvienta mejor vamos y así vemos que hacemos por lo mientras ¿te parece la idea? Dejemos que nos hombres hagan sus cosas

En ese momento sakura llama a nakuru y le comenta que ella ira de compras y le pidió que le preparan el coche ya que sakura era totalmente independiente de Eriol así que tubo que aprender a manejar cara de sorprendida tenia tomoyo al saber que desconocía algunas coas ya de su amiga dela infancia pero ella estaba segura de poder recuperar ese tiempo

Mientras que en el despacho los dos chicos se sentaron a tomar una copa de vino y empezar a platicar de sus negocios

Eriol: creo que el negocio que estamos preparando va unir mas a mi esposa y a tomoyo ¿no lo crees? Además a que te refieres con que aparte de negocios viniste a repara algo no entiendo que pasa

Shaoran: cual quieres que responda la primera o la segunda pregunta ya que ahorita empezaste hablar del proyecto y después sales con que también bien a repara algo

Eriol: la más importante amigo mío ¿has venido a recuperar el amor de sakura?

Shaoran: eso ya no podrá ser ya que ella ahora es tu esposa y la próxima madre de tus hijos además creo que ella no me ama y no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo

Eriol: aun la amas pero sabes que lo de usted no puede ser lo recuerdas ¿hace 5 años?

**5 años antes……………..**

Shaoran: hola Eriol como estas oye tienes tiempo para que platiquemos es algo muy importante es sobre sakura por favor amigo mío ayúdame

Eriol: que a pasado por que estas llorando sabes que yo estimo a sakura y a ti y que si en mis manos esta para ayudarte adelante

Shaoran: mi madre me a dicho que tengo que casarme con Tomoyo y que me olvide de sakura que si yo intento algo que me atenga a las consecuencias ya que si vida corre en peligro por eso amigo mío e decidido casarme con Tomoyo pero perderé a sakura

Eriol: estas seguro haces lo correcto si te casas con sakura ella le puede pasar algo solo que un favor es mejor que sepa de ti y no de otras personas

Shaoran: gracias pro escucharme pero ella también te quiere así que apóyala lo amas que puedas nos vemos te cuidad

Ene se momento cuela y su madre lo llama el baja sin saber que esta su familia de tomoyo y sakura sin saber que hace sakura en esa casa ella se queda aun lado de Tomoyo en ese momento habla su mamá de Shaoran y pide que levanten las copas para brindar el nuevo compromiso de Shaoran y Tomoyo en ese momento sakura se queda inmotivada y empieza a llorara sale corriendo de la casa sin escuchar quien la esta llamando toma un taxi y llega al aeropuerto y descubre que hay un vuelo para Inglaterra lo toma y se va

**Después de recordar…………………**

Eriol: así es ella llego hace 5 años ya "recuerdo que ese día llego tocando la puerta y se puso a llorar me dijo que no le preguntara el día de hoy que la dejara pasar una noche en mi casa ya que no sabia que hacer"

Shaoran: no sabes como me afecto todo eso y han pasado mucho mas en estos 5 años pero mi respuesta si aun sigo amando a sakura con toda mi alma

_Mientras tanto en el centro comercia Sakura y Tomoyo se dedican a compra cosas de la comida y ya sabes cosas de mujer ya que Tomoyo era una gran diseñadora pasaron a tiendas departamentales en eso ambas pasaron en una cafetería y tomaron un café_

Tomoyo: aun amas a Shaoran verdad y no me digas que no por que cuando los vi en el jardín vi la mira que tenias al verlo ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura: por su puesto que te equivocas yo no amo a shaoran el es parte de mi pasado ahora soy la esposa de Eriol nada mas

Tomoyo: segura por que no te creo yo se que lo amas y por la razón que no me case con el es precisamente por que se que el también

Sakura: ya no digas mas mejor vámonos si no Alves de comida será cena y mira que Eriol se pone mas morado si no come vámonos

_En eso llegan a la casa y los recibe kero preguntando si le avían traído un pastel ya que si no tendrían problemas las dos sakura sakura saca el pastelillo y se lo da a kero se dirigen al despacho donde están los 2 caballero y le dicen hemos llegado en una hora mas estará la cena pero díganme de que han platicado los do chicos se acercan y les dicen nada de nada que no sea negocios en eso entra nakuru y les comenta que la cena esta lista y que lamentaba no acompañarlos pero tenia que salir así que se retira y ellos pasan al comedor _

Eriol: Sakura veo que has elegido bien la cena de hoy pero si engordo tu tendrás la culpa eeeeeeeeee

Sakura: de hecho amor la cena la escogido Tomoyo así que dale las gracias a ella

Tomoyo: aun no se me olvidan tus gustos jajajaja

En eso se para sakura y se acerca a tomoyo amiga mía tenias razón aun amo a quel hombre que tengo enfrente de mi tomoyo con una sonrisa dijo lo sabia amiga mía


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 un beso inesperado

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando sakura esta en el jardín pensado si estuvo bien en decirle a Tomoyo que aun amaba a Shaoran sus pensamientos eran tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de quien la estaba mirando asta que reacciono

Sakura: Eriol me has espantado pero que haces tan temprano levantado necesitas algo

Eriol: si a ti este tiempo te e notado mas alejada de mi a pasado algo o acaso ¿es por Shaoran que estas así? por que siempre me saludabas con un beso en la boca y ahora no eso que pasa

Sakura: ¿por dios santo vamos a empezar estoy contigo no con el cierto además sabes que te quiero mucho o no?

Eriol: y crees que eso es suficiente eres mi esposa pero no mi mujer crees que eso es un matrimonio contéstame

En eso alguien sale de la cas y se dirige hacia ellos era Tomoyo que salió por que escucho unos gritos en eso le pide a Eriol que si la acompañaba ya que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos el amable mente acepto y salieron dejando sola a sakura en el jardín ella se mete a dar un baño y se da cuenta que alguien esta en la sala

Sakura: kero pero que no te cansas de jugar tendré que decirle a Eriol que ya no te consienta mucho mejor ayúdame a buscar mi libro de las cartas mientras salgo de balarme

Kero: tu libro de las cartas a pasado algo sakura mira que ya a pasado mucho tiempo que no las vez pasa algo deberás sabes que aparte de ser tu guardián soy tu amigo dime

Sakura: tuve una pelea con eriol desde que nos casamos sabes que solo le daba un beso y nada mas pero jamás fui su esposa y sabes por que por que con el que quiero compartir mi alma y cuerpo ya no estará mas a mi lado

Kero: sakurita no te me pongas triste siempre hay un camino el cal se podrá pasar sin tanto dolor si amas a shaoran por que no luchas aun que ese mocoso no me caiga el es tu felicidad pero mejor tranquilízate vete a bañar yo buscare las cartas sales

En esos momentos kero se dirige al balcón donde guardaban todo valor importante empieza a buscar el libro y descubre que no esta cerrado y se percata que falta una carta se preocupa y se dirige al cuarto e sakura donde le comenta que falta una carta

Kero: sakurita sakurita encontré el libro pero falta una carta

Sakura: como que falta una kero déjame ver o dios mi carta mi carta falta donde esta mi carta

Shaoran: que pasa sakura por que esos gritos dime por que lloras

Sakura: mi carta shaoran mi carta no esta como e descuidado a las cartas clow no esta mi carta

En eso se acerca Shaoran y abraza a sakura diciéndole que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien que el estaría para ayudarla en todo lo que fuera en eso sakura siente le latir de su corazón de shaoran y ella se recarga en su pecho y no quiere que termine ese momento en eso se escucha que se cae un libro

Eriol: que esta pasando aquí que significa esto

Sakura: Eriol una de las cartas clow a desaparecido no esta que voy hacer y me puse histeria y Shaoran entro y solo me ayudo solo eso

Shaoran: perdóname eso lo que te dice sakura a que ayudarle a encontrar esa carta así que también por favor ayúdanos tomoyo

Se dispusieron a buscar la carta casi todo el día pero sin respuesta era tanto el cansancio que decidieron mejor buscarla el día de mañana ya que aparte se morían de hambre en eso se disponían mejor a ir cenar aun restauran y deciden irse a bañar y vestirse adecuados guapos Eriol se pone un esmoquin negro sakura un vestido largo negro abierto al costado y descotado atrás ya que le gustaba lucir su cuerpo bien formado en otro lado igual se puso un esmoquin Shaoran y Tomoyo se puso un vestido rogo solo con un escote discreto amas parejas se veían estupendas se dirigen al restauran y deciden cenar en eso raptan a Eriol unos empresarios y se retira en otra parte tomoyo se dirige con una diseñadora quien es socia de Tomoyo y se quedan solos en la mesa

Shaoran: creo que nos han dejado solos quieres salir al jardín o quiere bailar o simple mente quedarte aquí dígame que se le apetece

Sakura: jajaja te parece ir al jardín se ve que es una hermosa noche

En eso se para Shaoran y le da la mano para dirigirse al jardín en verdad era una hermosa noche los ojos de los jóvenes tenían un brollo que hacia que la noche era perfecta en eso nos e da cuenta y sakura tropieza Shaoran alcanza a agarrar para que no se callera en eso se voltean y quedan frente a frente la luz de la luna era cómplice de esa mira en eso no resisten y ambos se van acercando hasta que sus labios sintieron su calor y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a besar en eso alguien los mira y deja que siguiera el curso de ese camino ella reacciona y se separa

Sakura: pero que hemos hecho esto no debería de pasar sabes que a pasado e engañado a mi esposo dios como lo voy a mirar a los ojos.

Shaoran: perdóname soy yo el culpable pero es que te amo sakura si te amo con todas mis fuerzas eres la luz que alumbra mi vida ere

Sakura: cállate ya no me digas mas que no entiendes que para mi es mas difícil que vamos hacer

En eso Sakura se va y se percata que Eriol esta en la mesa la ve y le sonríe y el se acerca y le da su mano y le dice quiere mi linda esposa bailar conmigo en eso Sakura le dice que mejor la lleve a casa ya que tenia que hablar con el le dice que y se va mirando el jardín quien el hombre de su vida la esta mirando


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 una verdad que ilumina

Esa noche llegaron al casa y mejor decidió decirle a Eriol que mejor hablaran en mañana ya que estaba cansada el acepto y la dejo r mientras la estaba mirando siente que alguien le toca el hombre era Tomoyo quien le dice que si le invitara un trago ya que tenían que hablar la dirige al despacho y se dispone a escucharla

Tomoyo: sabes por que esta así Sakura te lo diré y quiero que entiendas ellos se aman como tu y yo alguna vez nos amamos

Eriol: lo sé, se que se aman hace rato los vi que se besaron y me sentí alegre pro ellos pero me dio coraje y rabia al saber que Shaoran la a besado y que yo no e podido hacerla feliz

Tomoyo: el destino jugo con nosotros ellos se han amado pero dime Eriol que sientes por Sakura tan rápido me has olvido me has dejado de amar dímelo

Eriol: tota te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas pero pero tienes que saber por que decidí casarme con sakura

**Recuerdo……**

Cuando sakura llego aquí al día siguiente ella me conto solo que ella pudo ver y escuchar yo también estaba un poco dolido ya que te iba a perder estaba dispuesto ayudarte económicamente pero tu familia no me aceptaba ya que era de Inglaterra y que solo quería jugar contigo así que no le dije anda a sakura ella empezó a estudiar tanto ingles cocina y manejar deje que fuera una ave libre se refugiaba en sus cartas hasta hace un año llego el momento de que yo necesitaba a alguien y sakura cada día mas se acercaba a mi ya no era como alguien especial si no que ella me decía que quería convertirse en ama de cas y que mejor en esta que ya estaba adaptada y yo acepte de hecho solo nos juntamos nade sabe que no nos casamos ni por la iglesia ano por el civil solo nos juntamos desde ese día ella decidió dormir un cuartos separados ya que no estaba lista para una vida conyugal así que acepte y así estamos desde hace un año Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida al saber que no están casados por ninguna ley ella le da un beso en la boca y ella dice e venido a luchar por tu amor y no me iré en eso se despide y le dice creo que tendremos que ayudar a ellos dos

Al día siguiente todos bajan al comedor y se disponen a desayunar Eriol le dice a Shaoran que si lo acompaña al centro el decide decirle que si y se retiran

Eriol: e decidido separarme de sakura y si me preguntas mi respuesta es que yo siempre e amado a Tomoyo

Shaoran: pero que has dicho y Sakura ella no creo que lo acepte además jajaja te va a salir caro el divorcio

Eriol: no creo que me salga tan caro además jajaja aun no hay hijos

Shaoran: dime una cosa por que me lo dices a mi no es que me moleste pero cual es tu finalidad en todo esto

Eriol: por que es tiempo de que luches por el amor de tu vida como yo lo are por el mío eres mi amigo y sabes que siempre te apoyare

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura ellas esperando a que llegaran los caballeros un poco desconcentradas por la reacción de los chicos

Sakura: oye Tomoyo tu amas a Shaoran créeme que si la respuesta es si no hay problema me e resignado a dejar ir mi pasado y intentar ser feliz con Eriol cueste lo que me cueste

Tomoyo: no Sakura no amo a Shaoran es mas creo que es tiempo de que sepas la verdad

Sakura: me preocupas a que te refieres con la verdad

Tomoyo: en realidad a quien amo con todo mi corazón es a Eriol

Sakura: ¿Qué? como o cuando por que no me lo dijiste cuando fue

Tomoyo: fue también hace 5 años y medio te acuerdas cuando salimos los cuatro y tu te sentiste mal y Shaoran te fue a dejar a tu casas pues con tan solo una mirada diferente que surgió la chispa

**Hace 5 años y medio……………..**

Sakura te sientes bien le pregunta Shaoran ya que la veían pálida Sakura les contesta que si pero que la disculparan ya que no podía seguirlas acompañando la pareja se despide y solo quedan Tomoyo y Eriol

Eriol: valla creo que nos han dejado solos pero que te parece si vamos al parque o al cine o a cenar donde quieras ir

Tomoyo: mmm pues la verdad prefiero ir a caminar al parque si no te incomoda me gusta ir al lago y sentarme eso me tranquiliza vamos

Eriol: claro lo que tu digas iremos al parque pero sabes deja comentarte que te vez hermosa el día de hoy y que perdón

Tomoyo: hay que lindo has hecho que me ponga roja de la pena sabes tu también te vez apuesto y soy afortunada de estar a tu lado el día de hoy

Sin querer de la hora se quedaron sentados en el parque ver el atardecer cuando de repente suena el celular de Tomoyo y contesta era su mamá que adonde andabas que se entero de que no estaba con Sakura así que le pido que no tardara mucho así fue como se despidieron y prometieron salir de nuevo llevaban casi 2 meses cuando Eriol se le declaro a Tomoyo lo cual ella acepto ya que también sentía lo mismo pro Eriol así que anduvieron primero en secreto así fue como se enamoro de el

**Regresaron los recuerdos……..**

Sakura: valla si que me has sorprendido no esperaba esto y porque lo guardaron en secreto que ni sus amigos quisieron contarles

Tomoyo: esa es otra historia querida amiga la cual empezó todo la separación y eso tiene que ver contigo y con Shaoran lo cual prefiero que estemos los cuatro

En eso llega Shaoran y Eriol lo cual los recibió Tomoyo y les comento que pasaran a la biblioteca que era tiempo de revelar todo

Ya estando en la biblioteca Sakura y Eriol se quedan mirando el uno al otro como diciendo que onda que paso

Tomoyo: Shaoran y yo venimos a recuperar el amor y es tiempo Sakura que sepas la verdad ya te conté del amor de mi vida pero venimos a contar el por que nos separaron así que ahí te va

(cuando mi madre se entero que yo andaba con Eriol ella le cometo a mi papá que el no era digno de mi como venia de Inglaterra el solo quería jugar con mis sentimientos y que jamás lo iba a probar en ese tiempo la señoras Li se entero de lo de ustedes dos Sakura tu relación con su hijo en ese tiempo mis padres llevaban bien con la mamá de Shaoran y mi madre le conto lo de Eriol y decidieron separarnos de ustedes a como diera lugar en eso es interrumpida por Shaoran)

Shaoran: creo que lo demás me corresponde contarlo a mi, mi señora madre me mando a llamar dos días antes del compromiso y me dijo que ya tenia un compromiso con Daidouji Yo

Me sorprendí y le dije que jamás a aceptaría algo así ya que yo amaba a Sakura y la sigo amando pero ella no entendía razones y me dijo que si no aceptaba el compromiso a ti te pasaría algo así fue como nos separaran

Tomoyo: Y bueno lo demás ya sabes Sakura mis padres quedaron en la ruina y la única forma de ayudarlos era esa pero eso también era mentira lo descubrimos todo apenas medio año que todo fue planeado pro ellos

Sakura y Eriol quedaron sorprendidos con todo ya que también Eriol sabia la mitad no todo en ese momento se levanta Eriol y le dirige a Shaoran

Eriol: Shaoran Sakura y yo no nos casamos por ninguna ley jamás tuvimos vida conyuga

En eso se para Shaoran y se queda sorprendido por la notica no sabia si llorar o ir a abrazar al amor de su vida

Eriol: en este momento e decidido dejarte libre Sakura creo que es tiempo de que seas feliz con la persona que amas de verdad ya que yo también estoy dispuesto a luchar por el amor de mi vida creo que es tiempo de revelar quien soy yo y no el chico de Inglaterra que solo juega con los sentimientos de las personas

En eso Eriol se acerca Tomoyo y la abrasa con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y los cuatro deciden regresar a donde todo empezó


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Regreso a casa

En el capitulo anterior ya explicado todo deciden regresar a tomoeda a defender el amor aun Sakura sorprendía y insegura de regresar ya que han pasado 5 años desde que no ha ido al lugar donde la vio crecer se percata Shaoran y la toma de la mando y le dice con una dulce sonrisa todo saldrá bien

Tomoyo: Sakura todo saldrá bien si tienes confianza en ti misma además recuerda que tienes el amor de Shaoran eso los hace invencibles

Sakura: lo se pero mi papá mi hermano como me recibirán no lo se

Llegando a tomoeda Sakura y Eriol se disponen a ir a la casa de Sakura ya que en su casa sabes el matrimonio de ellos dos mientras tanto Tomoyo y Shaoran se disponen también cada quien a sus casas ya que desde mañana tendrán días pesados

Mientras en una casa amarilla acogedora se escucha el timbre una voz muy varonil dice un momento abre la puerta y lo primero que hace es hija mía cuanto tiempo sin verte pero pasen

Fujitaka: pero dime mi pequeña jajajaja perdón ni tan pequeña toda una mujer hecha y derecha a que se debe el honor de esta visita

Sakura: papá creo que tienes que saber algo muy importante lo cual espero tu apoyo

El señor Fujitaka se quedo sorprendido y poniendo atención a su hija des pues de un rato cuando Sakura le conto todo a su papa

Fujitaka: valla no me espere de esto de Sonomi y menos de la señora Li pero por su puesto que te apoyo hija mía lo mas importante para mi es tu felicidad

En eso se escucha ruidos diciendo de quien son esas maletas valla no sabia que teníamos visitas se asoman la sala y la pareja de sorprende al ver a Sakura y Eriol sentados

Touya: pero mostro que haces aquí valla si que me has sorprendido jajaja no has crecido en nada

Sakura: así recibes a tui hermana que grosero eres pero mírate tu de feo como siempre al menos un abrazo de hermanos

Ene so se acercan y escucha otra voz valla Sakura si que nos has sorprendió era aquel chico que le gustaba cuando era pequeña y que ahora era feliz con su hermano yue cuanto tiempo sin verte

Yue: pequeña Sakura mas bien Señora de Hiragizawa

Eriol: cuanto tiempo sin verte Yue, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Yue: mago clow cuanto tiempo sin verte mas bien Eriol

Se disponen a cenar y Eriol les comenta a los dos chicos todo lo sucedido lo mas sorprendente que touya le dice a su hermana pequeña que contaba con el para todo y si ella a decidió que Shaoran era la persona con la que quería compartir su vida el lo aceptaría

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Shaoran el chico se dispone hablar con la señora Li y le dice que a regresado pero no solo en compañía de su amada y que esta vez no dejaría manipularse por ella que iba a estar dispuesto a luchar por su amor la señora muy molesta decide dejar a Shaoran en el despacho y se dirige a su alcoba en eso llama por teléfono y se queda de ver en una cafetería con Sonomi _

Sonomi: ya se por que me has llamado ayer me dijo Tomoyo que regreso con Eriol y Sakura y que están dispuestos a defender su amor a pesar de todo y de quien sea

Señora Li: lo mismo me a dicho Shaoran creo que es tiempo deponer cartas en el asunto de esto definitivamente

Sonomi: que piensas hacer me das miedo pero sabes creo que no va hacer tan fácil separarlos

En la tarde en casa de Sakura suena le teléfono contesta Sakura en eso baja Eriol y el dice que pro que te a pasado por que estas pálida quien te llamo

Sakura: la mamá de Shaoran que quiere verme mana a las 10 de la mañana en el antiguo templo

Eriol: ni creas que vas a ir sola yo te a acompañare

Sakura: no Eriol es tiempo de de que arreglemos las cosas ahora mas que nunca debo de tener mucha confianza e traído las cartas clow si ella intenta usar magia yo también aun que mi carta a desaparecido las demás no

Eriol se sorprende la fuerza que tiene Sakura se a dado cuenta que a madurado lo suficiente como para enfrentar todo lo que le sigue por venir y así se quedo la platica hasta la hora indicada que quedaron de versa

Señora Li: valla eres puntal me sorprende cuanto has cambiado niña

Sakura: lo mismo digo yo señora a que debo el desagrado de su llamada

Señora Li: vamos a dejar todo en claro no quiero te acerques a mi hijo mas déjalo tranquilo déjalo que sea feliz

Sakura: por que me odia tanto es por las cartas, deje decirle que las cartas y Shaoran es lo mas importante de mi vida yo de verdad amo a su hijo y no estoy dispuesta en dejarlo ir nunca mas

Señora Li: eso ya lo veremos eres una simple niña por que clow confió en ti las cartas por que

En ese momento empieza a usar su magia y Sakura saca báculo en forma de estrella y empieza a convocar las cartas era una pelea sin fin sin saber que en un instante cambiara el destino la mamá de Shaoran no se da cuenta en donde pisa y en eso cae ya no podía recuperarse ya que estaba colgando de un precipicio al darse cuanta Sakura invoca vuelo y se dirige a ella en esos momentos

Señora Li: es tu momento puedes acabar conmigo de seguro así ganaste las cartas

Sakura: se equivoca si piensa que la voy a dejar así las cartas fuero creas con amor con un propósito ellas son mis amigas y luche por que comprendí que todo este mundo seria infeliz si no tenias a la persona amada así que deme la mano y si quiere después seguimos luchando ella tomo la mano de Sakura y llegan abajo sin ningún problema

Señora Li: por que me has salvado si yo e hecho todo lo imposible por hacerte daño

Sakura: por que quiero a su hijo conto mi corazón y usted no me a dejado acercarme así por favor deje ser feliz con su hijo

Señora Li: no el debe casarse con Tomoyo por que me has salvado quieres que te acepte estas muy equivocada

Ene so se retira la señora Li y Sakura ve como parte y le salen unas lagrimas en eso escucha unas voces era yue y kero en su forma natural al percatarse de una presencia mágica

Kero: Sakura estas bien que paso aquí pro lo que se ve una lucha

Yue: era descendiente del mago clow verdad no te su presencia

Sakura: gracias por venir era la mamá de Shaoran pero ella jamás va aceptar lo nuestro pero no me rendiré ya verán que todo saldrá bien

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tomoyo se acerca un choco era Eriol que avía decidid decirle a sus padres de Tomoyo quien era para defender el amor de su amada

Tomoyo: Eriol mi amor que haces aquí por que no me avísate que venias pude arreglarme para ti

Eriol: tu te ves hermosa tal cual como vistas además eres mas hermosa por dentro pero e venid a hablar con tus padres

Tomoyo: estas seguro de esto mi amor pero esta bien yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase

Sonomi: quien es hija pero si eres tu que haces en mi casa vete

Eriol: no me voy asta que me escuchen así me tenga una eternidad así que es mejor que me escuche

Sonomi: valla que persistente eres pasa Tomoyo llévalo al despacho solo termino de atender una llamada y voy

Eriol: perdón se que esta muy ocupada pero es momento de decirle quien soy

Sonomi: no te entiendo a que te refieres con saber quien eres

Eriol: antes que nada soy la persona que ama a su hija que no soy de esa persona que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas

Sonomi: eso es lo que tenia que saber eso no vasta para que seas digo de ella

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa descendiente del mago clow y dueño de las empresas mas importantes de Inglaterra de telecomunicaciones usted conoce el nombre ya que nosotros le adquirimos el servicio para sus celulares en la empresa

Sonomi: no me digas que tu eres le dueño de esas empresas dios santo no lo puedo creer

En eso se para Eriol y le dice señora yo de verdad amo as u hija creo que le e demostrado que soy digna de ella deje compartir mi vida con ella


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 un final feliz

Sonomi: perdóname pensé que eras un casa fortunas que solo la querías molestar y arruinar perdóname pro todo el daño que he hecho pro su puesto que si tienes mi consentimiento

En eso entra Tomoyo jajaja por que dejen decirles que ella estaba escuchando todo y va corriendo a lado de su madre y le dice que gracias por hacerla feliz y en eso Sonomi le dice que tenia su permiso para casarse con ella pero antes tenia que ver su situación con Sakura en ese momento Eriol le cuenta que nunca se casaron bien que solo de unión libre y entonces no dijo nada y solo acepto esa casa estaba ya llena de dicha mientras que un cuarto lleno de peluches estaba llorando una chica sin consolación en eso escucha una voz

Touya: por que estas así monstruo que te pasa me enterado que te enfrentaste a la mamá de ese mocoso pero no sirvió de nada verdad

Sakura: hay hermano tuve un enfrentamiento mágico y ella estuvo apunto de perder la vida y la sabe y me dijo con rencor que de eso no me serviría de nada

Touya: deja que pase unos días por lo mientras busca a Shaoran ya que esto lo devén de enfrentar juntos

Sakura se sorprende del apoyo que le daba su hermano pero el tenia razón en eso le llama y quedan de verse mañana

Shaoran: pero que pasa amor por que te notabas muy triste dime puedo ayudarte en algo

Sakura: ayer tu mamá me llamo y nos quedamos de ver tuvimos un enfrentamiento y ella callo sin querer la ayude pero dice que ni eso me va a servir para quedar bien contigo eso no lo ice por quedar bien sabes que no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie

Shaoran: por que no me dijeron de su encuentro no sabia nada pero tu estas bien?

Mira Sakura ella es muy fría muy calculadora piensa que todos hacen las cosas por interés pero se que ella lo va a comprender que te parece si la enfrentamos juntos esta vez y de una vez

Sakura: de una vez no como esta bien quépase lo que tenga que pasar

En eso llegan a la casa de Li y se percata la mamá de Shaoran que entran los dos juntos y de la mano en esos instantes la señora recordó las palabras de Sakura y en el fondo entendió que era una gran chica pero como la señora de Li se podrá retractar algo que ella siempre dice

Shaoran: querida madre ya estuvo bien de juego e aquí a la mujer que amo y que amare después de la muerte

Señora Li: perdóneme me e dado cuenta que Sakura si es digna del apellido Li y que también es digna de las cartas

Ene so Shaoran y Sakura se quedan impactados no se esperaban esto en eso Shaoran se da cuenta que esta llorando su mamá

Shaoran: madre pero que tienes por que estas llorando

Señora Li: perdónenme a los dos y tiene mi bendición para unir su amor discúlpenme

En eso se acerca Sakura y le dice no me gusta ver a las personas triste ya que si ellos están así yo también una mira es mucho mejor además dicen que una mira dice mil palabras así que no se ponga así al ver a sakura la señora Li la braza y le dice bien venida a la familia en esos instantes sin saber que también Eriol y Tomoyo también eran felices se ponen a pensar como una mira camba todo

Después del aquel día quedaron de verse Shaoran Tomoyo Eriol y Sakura para festejar lo feliz que estaban

Shaoran: creo que este día tiene que ser especial ya que todo salió como lo pensamos Eriol que bueno que ya tienes a la mujer que amas

Eriol: tu no te quedas atrás amigo mío por fin Sakura y tu están juntos (brindemos por que sean felices por toda la eternidad salud )

Tomoyo: que les parece si ponemos la fecha dela boda y que sea el mismo día

Sakura: seria perfecto pero chicos eso déjenos a nosotros

Eriol: si lo que nos preocupa es la cartera verdad Shaoran jajajaja

Shaoran: mi vida aun que me dejes en la ruina mientras seas feliz jajaja

Pasaron así 5 meses y ya era el día de la boda ambas mujeres preciosas con sus vestidos en blanco llega el momento y cuando dicen el padre las palabras mágicas de que si aceptan en eso se escucha una voz alto

Todos se sorprende y miran a ver esa chica y dice pero dios santo se casan sin antes que yo llegue eso no te lo perdonare Shaoran padre puede continuar con la boda era ni nada menos que Meiling después del pequeño susto los chicos se casaron

Así pasaron algunos meses cuando a los ambos señores les dieron una noticas ambas estaban embarazadas pasaron los mejores 9 meses y era la hora ambas chicas estaba en trabajo de parto cuando sale los doctores Sakura a tenido una hermosa niña que a decidido ponerle el nombre de su mamá Nadeshiko mientras que en el otro cuarto Tomoyo a dado luz a un varón el cual se llamara Eriol como el nombre e su amado en eso hay una luz que ilumina el cuarto de Sakura era la carta que no encontraban y que nunca se perdió siempre estuvo en su corazón de Sakura sin saber que les espera el destino al menos su camino lograron la felicidad

Notas de la Autora

…………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que les guste esta historia ya que no importa el obstáculo lo mas importante es luchar por lo que quieres y por lo que tienes espero y lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
